d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cleric (Seduction) CR 2
These are typical clerics of the goddess Bess Carita, whose domains are seduction, trickery, glory, law and evil. All have Seduction as one domain. Clerics who operate in a city's temple have Law as their second; those enlisted in the army have Glory. Clerics who hold positions in the city's bureacracy have Trickery or Evil. They wear the official garb of the temple; alluringly beautiful robes or skimpy pieces of cloth and jewelry, depending on the occasion. Their favoured weapon is a heavy, flanged, mace. The Seduction domain is from the Dragon magazine article "Of Thieves Will: Evil Enchanters" (issue 312) Seduction Temple Cleric The temples of Bess Carita do not generally make healing spells, holy water or suchlike available for the public. Revenue is generated from the crafting and sale (at profit) of alchemical items, including special incense sticks and narcotics. |DR= |immune= |resist= |SR= |fort=+2 |ref=+1 |will=+5 |weakness= |tag2= |spd=30 ft. |melee=Masterwork heavy mace +2 (1d8) |ranged=Light crossbow +2 (1d8, 19+) |BAB= |grp=+1 |space=5 |reach=5 ft. |atkopt= |gear=Masterwork heavy mace, light crossbow, 10 bolts, light steel shield, 2 tanglefoot bags, 1 sunrod, bracers of armour +1, elixier of love |sa= |magic= |domains=Seduction, Law |str=10 |dex=13 |con=8 |int=12 |wis=15 |cha=14 |sq=Rebuke undead, Domain powers (casts law spells at +1 caster level, +1 bonus on all Charisma checks and all opposed Charisma-based skill checks.), Spontaneous inflict spells. |feats=PersuasiveBonus, human, Spell Focus (Enchantment) |skills= , , , , , |possessions=Silver armbands (15 sp each) and headband (4 gp) |spellbook= |tag4= |environment= |organization= |treasure= |advancement= |tag5= |variants= }} Seduction Battle Cleric The Glory domain is an SRD additional domain http://www.d20srd.org/srd/divine/domains.htm. These clerics of military regime are lawful neutral, rather than their lawful evil city sisters, and specialize in smashing "icky" undead in addition to charming their humanoid foes. They are also usually the army's medics, prefering spontaneous cure over inflict. |DR= |immune= |resist= |SR= |fort=+3 |ref=+1 |will=+5 |weakness= |tag2= |spd=30' |melee=Masterwork heavy mace +3 (1d8+1) |ranged=Light crossbow +2 (1d8, 19+) |BAB= |grp=+2 |space=5 |reach=5 ft. |atkopt=Power Attack |gear=Masterwork heavy mace, light crossbow, 10 bolts, heavy steel shield, masterwork chain shirt, potion of hide from undead, potion of cure light wounds, potion of sanctuary |sa= |magic= |domains=Seduction, Glory |str=13 |dex=12 |con=10 |int=8 |wis=15 |cha=14 |sq=Turn undead, Domain powers (Turn undead with a +2 bonus on the turning check and +1d6 to the turning damage roll; +1 bonus on all Charisma checks and all opposed Charisma-based skill checks.), Spontaneous cure spells. |feats=PersuasiveBonus, human, Power Attack |skills= , , , |possessions=Silver armbands (15 sp each) and headband (4 gp) |spellbook= |tag4= |environment= |organization= |treasure= |advancement= |tag5= |variants= }} Seduction Council Cleric The council clerics help with the running of the city, designing complicated forms and seducing visiting officials. |DR= |immune= |resist= |SR= |fort=+2 |ref=+1 |will=+5 |weakness= |tag2= |spd=30' |melee=Masterwork heavy mace +2 (1d8) |ranged=Light crossbow +2 (1d8, 19+) |BAB= |grp=+1 |space=5 |reach=5 ft. |atkopt= |gear=Masterwork heavy mace, light crossbow, 10 bolts, light steel shield, bracers of armour +1, elixier of love, 2x scrolls of doom, 2 x scrolls of summon monster I |sa= |magic= |domains=Seduction, Trickery |str=10 |dex=13 |con=8 |int=14 |wis=15 |cha=12 |sq=Rebuke undead, Domain powers (Bluff, Disguise, and Hide are class skills, +1 bonus on all Charisma checks and all opposed Charisma-based skill checks.), Spontaneous inflict spells. |feats=DeceitfulBonus, human, Scribe Scroll |skills= , , , , , |possessions=Silver armbands (15 sp each) and headband (4 gp) |spellbook= |tag4= |environment= |organization= |treasure= |advancement= |tag5= |variants= }} Category:D20 NPC Groups